


Support and Love

by kncrowder88



Series: A Series of Challenges (Jan 2018) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapedom, Happy Snape Week, I have come to love this OC so much, M/M, more attempt at fluff, more birthday related fic, my little world where Severus married Hanbal, snapedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kncrowder88/pseuds/kncrowder88
Summary: Severus survived his deadly injury in the final battle but the healing process took some clever maneuvering by a loved one.





	Support and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not that long ago someone asked me to do an imagine and Hanbal Pyrites was born. In my challenge I gave myself, someone requested I do a prompt where Hanbal goes through hell and back to celebrate Severus' birthday. This what I threw together for that.

Hanbal had spent nearly the entire year planning this. After the war, Severus had wanted to disappear to another country. To injured to do so, his husband had settled for a secluded cottage in the middle of nowhere. Within the first year he had done a lot of recovering but Hanbal knew his husband well. He could see the loss, the emptiness, the grief settling within him. It was breaking the man he loved and he couldn't stand to see it. Couldn't bear to watch the strongest person he knew lose himself to depression, grief, and so much more. He loved him, and as such he would do anything for him.

So, he spent nearly a year planning. From the first birthday after the war, when it really hit him just how much was lost, he had started planning a better celebration for the next year. Started working out what he could do, what could be done. He knew Severus wanted to disappear, to run away to Jamaica or the Bahamas. It wasn't a life he himself wanted, but he'd take to it if it was what Severus did. If it was truly what the man wanted above all else. He suspected it was something else. He'd get to go, of course he'd make sure his love saw everything he ever wanted, but for now he would have to be content with this.

It was the anniversary of the final battle that it hit him. His appearance at the events, unable to claim Severus as what he was, causing the heavy awareness to sit in. Severus missed some of these people, missed the companionship they had had. Before the death of Albus, before the return of Voldemort. He wanted that back and Hanbal knew the perfect way to give it. Only, this time, Severus would get to meet them with his husband by his side and all truths laid bare.

Minerva helped him, and guessed the truth behind it all within a week. With her help, and that of many others, they were able to secure a location and build a guest list. Severus was going to hate him, at first, but he had no doubt that the man would appreciate this. As he looked at the gathered individuals, he smiled. The majority of the Hogwarts staff had agreed to come. Nearly all of the surviving members of the Order were also present. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, though he was certain Lucius had refused and he knew he wasn't to disappointed by that. In fact, he wasn't sure he was okay with any Malfoy being present, but Severus had been close - even if not always truthful - with the family. The entire Weasley clan was present, along with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. He had no doubt that it was both too large for his husbands comfort and just enough people to reassure his broken heart that he was loved.

For nearly two years now, Hanbal had felt helpless. As if his own love was not enough for the man to survive. As if something was lacking. It was these people, this lose, that he knew was fueling that. He could only hope it be enough. Minerva had already briefed them, telling them what he had told her. That Severus had used a portkey - nearly killing himself - the moment Harry Potter left him in the shack. Hanbal, prepared for any situation, had had a healer on hand to help his husband. He himself had gone to the final battle, as was discussed, to help make sure everything went as it should. He, in case Severus couldn't, had been given the message for Harry as well.

Minerva, of course, had left it much simpler. Severus was alive and in the care of a trusted individual. He nodded to her and then turned and left, the final preparations underway. He would be responsible for retrieving, and convincing, Severus for the party. He had been working on that for weeks and as he walked into the cottage he was pleased to see his husband sitting on the couch ready. Though, he felt his heart ache at the sight of the man just staring into the fire.

"Sev, love," Hanbal whispered kneeling beside his chair. "Are you ready?"

"I do not want to go."

"I promise, it won't be bad. Trust me."

"With my life," Severus looked at him and he smiled, placing a hand over the one now on his arm. "You are my everything."

"And you mine. Please, trust me on this. And I promise you will get a very special birthday present when it's all over."

"Isolation on a faraway island?"

"Better," Hanbal kiss the man before him, chuckling at the groan of approval that brought about. Rising he pulled his husband up and looked down at him. Cupping his face he kissed him again, then lead the way out of the house. With a tight hold on his hand he apparated them to the Weasley home. Severus stumbled for a moment and he put an arm around him. "I'm right here, love."

"The Weasleys?" Severus frowned and turned around.

"Sev, wait, hold on just a minute." Hanbal grabbed him and stood in front of him. "I know you, Sev. I've known you for years. You deserve this, you deserve to see. Please, just come with me. If not for you, then me. I want to celebrate you, let me do that."

"Fine, but you owe me for this."

"Vacation in the Bahamas this summer, promise."

"Live there."

"We'll talk about that after the vacation." He laughed as his husband grumbled about that. Ranting silently as they moved up the hill. Hanbal kept his arm around Severus, supporting him in this activity. Minerva promised to have a chair ready in case Severus needed it, he had told her to keep his condition to them. Knowing far too well that if anyone found out about the lingering effects still being treated they would react and cause discomfort. Molly Weasley was his biggest concern, the woman could spot an injured person a mile away. As they approached he found the lively gathering suddenly drawing to a halt.

He smirked at the whispers and fingers motioning to him. It was always a pleasure to see the people react to learning he knew Severus Snape. The reactions to their marriage would cause Severus to be so gleeful they'd think his face broke. The hand around his waist squeezed and he offered a few reassuring words as they took the final few steps to the gate. Minerva was quick, darting over to open it and letting them in. Discretely nodding to a chair. By the time Severus was sitting the conversation had rose again and he looked down at his husband.

"They are here for you."

"Sev, give it a chance."

"Hanbal," Molly Weasley approached. "Pyrites right?"

"MUM!" One of the boys cried out. "That's the best quidditch player ever to play for the national team!"

"Ronald Weasley, if you do not control yourself."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure many of those present have some questions. Just so long as we all remember why we are here."

"It's his birthday," Harry Potter whispered and Hanbal looked to him. The boy was his biggest concern and he realized it was justified. As the young man turned and walked into the house he sighed and looked to Molly waiting to see what she wanted.

"Was there any restrictions to what he could eat? I've prepared many things but I don't want to cause problems. I know from Arthur that some foods can cause problems, he has a terrible problem with anything acidic now."

"Oh, Severus," Hanbal looked back and sighed. "We'll be lucky if he eats. Soup is usually a safe bet but I'm hoping to guilt trip him into an actual meal."

"Is that so," Molly looked him over and then to Severus. It was clear she had put it together, "I'm glad for that."

"Thank you for hosting us."

"You are welcome back anytime. Now, go celebrate."

Hanbal looked to Severus pleased to see he had been drawn into a discussion with Minerva. Or more accurately, Minerva had gathered Filius, Pomona, and Poppy to sit around the man and talk while he was forced to sit and listen. He knew in no time that, knowing how Severus was, his husband would react. They would have a discussion, of sorts, about what happened. And then things would start to rebuild. Repair. He would see that he wasn't loathed within the wizarding community but honored and respected by many. Admittedly, there were also many who didn't but he made sure to build up the support first. He wasn't that much of a dunderhead.

Heading into the house he navigated it easily. Finding Harry was the harder bit, apparently the lad knew of plenty of ways to hide himself where people wouldn't notice him. Sitting down on the chair next to where he'd hidden he sighed. Neither spoke, neither really knowing what to say. He'd rather take whatever brunt of the yelling and pain this boy, this young man, might throw out than leave it for Severus. Severus wasn't ready, not for that. Instead, they sat in silence watching the fireplace until finally, Harry spoke.

"Ron told me about you," his voice was soft, as if he thought speaking would somehow ruin something. "Some great quidditch player for the England team. Stopped playing though in the 80s and never went back."

"One to many injuries," He shrugged. "The prospect of having a life seemed more enticing than not having one. Proposed to my husband shortly after I quit."

"Snape."

"How … never mind."

"Never seen anyone that close to him, let alone that … trusted." Harry Potter looked up to him and shrugged. His eyes moving back to look at the fire. "I once thought Dumbledore was his father, or grandfather, or something. Then he killed him."

"At his request."

"I know," another shrug and a sigh left at that. Hanbal felt a pain for the lad leaning against the chair. It was clear that everyone outside could welcome Severus back into their lives but if Harry Potter didn't … it wouldn't matter. Not even Severus would want to be present if Lily's son couldn't accept him. "I just … he loved my mum. Was best friends with her. And he treated me like crap for so long. And I died just because he left memories telling me to? What sense does that make?"

"You nearly died, did die for a moment, for everyone out there right now. Severus just told you why it had to happen." He sighed and rose. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, only asking you to acknowledge him. He's done many things, things not even I can judge him for, and just because he married me doesn't mean he doesn’t still love your mother. Lily Evans … Lily Potter was the most important person in his life for a long time. He loved her, still loves her. He just never loved her the way I think you suspect he does. You love Ron? Hermione? The Weasleys?"

"Yeah."

"Would you marry all of them?"

"No. They are family. I mean, well …" Harry blushed and Hanbal smirked.

"Lily was his family. Not by marriage or any such romantic notion. By choice. The moment the two became friends, they chose to be their own little family. Brother and sister against the world." Harry snorted and he shrugged. "Sometimes friends fight."

"She never forgave him."

"Didn't she?" Hanbal smiled at the stunned look. "She might not have ever told him, circumstances making it difficult, but I don't think she never forgave him. After all, she kept in frequent contact with me after she graduated. Might not have ever said it, but asked about him enough for me to know. Your mother missed him. But your forgiveness, your decision, don't base it on her. Base it on you."

Hanbal left him, not surprised when the lad emerged later. He enjoyed the party, smiling every time he caught the faint sound of Severus' laughter. Much of the younger members of the party wanted to know about his time with the England quidditch team. The older members, especially Narcissa Malfoy, asked more about his charity work. Some broached the subject on everyone's mind, just who was Severus to him. The question died when Severus finally snapped and shouted to the party that yes they were married and to please stop asking.

It was, by far, the best he'd seen the man in some time. He wouldn't say he was smiling, but he had no doubt that finding out how many people actually were pleased he was alive was clearly the therapy he needed. As the party guests began to leave, Hanbal found himself happily watching his husband say good bye to everyone. Promises to stay in touch constantly being shared. His nervous reared their ugly head when he saw Harry Potter approaching but they calmed when the boy took a seat and started talking.

\-----------------

Severus frowned as he adjusted his robes. Hanbal laughed, coming up to help him out, placing a kiss on his forehead in the process. Grumbling he paced his quarters. They'd already discussed this repeatedly. Arguing over the posting and over their future. Over what they wanted and what they needed. It took months for him to finally get Severus to see that this was both. That this was all that he ever truly wanted. With a final kiss, Severus left the quarters and traversed the familiar corridors.

He was back at Hogwarts, they were here together. It was different, he knew it was, this time around. He wasn't here to teach. Wasn't here to stand and lecture. His posting would require him to do so occasionally, for any subject, but he was here specifically for a different role. No one had wanted to fulfill the Deputy position and he had agreed only if it meant he wouldn't be a full time teacher. The most he had to take on, on top of the position, was Head of Slytherin. It was the one mantle he'd been confident about. The final reason to take the posting, Hanbal had agreed to discuss the potential of children between them.

He was happy, admittedly, and knew that it was all because of this time last year. Hanbal had given him the best gift he could ask for: reassurance that his life mattered. That people cared. That he wasn't a coward, a traitor, a worthless piece of magic that never should of existed. He wasn't better, miles from it, but he was healing. It was, perhaps, the first time he was truly able to say that. And as he stood to be introduced by Minerva, he knew that every birthday would have something special. That every time it would remind him of the happiness that was enveloping his life.

After all, today he was going to have a dinner with close friends and then get a very special dessert after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment.


End file.
